


Dear Lydia

by ilovetoread12398



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetoread12398/pseuds/ilovetoread12398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Stiles wrote to Lydia. Set throughout the years focusing on Stiles feelings towards Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lydia

Dear Lydia,  
I think you’re really pretty. With your strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, any guy would be lucky to have you. I don’t think you notice me though. I’m the one who lent you that purple pencil when you didn’t have one last week. I think that’s the start of a beautiful relationship. Scott tells me to dream on.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Why do you play dumb? I can see how smart you are. Sometimes when I look over at you during class I can see your grades, they’re all perfect. Yet you never raise your hand in class to answer questions. You have it all. Looks, and the brains. You’re perfect.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
I’m sorry about your mom and dad divorcing. It must be awful for you. My mom died a few years ago, and now it’s just me and my dad. I miss her. Scotts parents are divorced too, so if you ever need anyone to talk to, Scotts there. You can get through this. I believe in you.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Why are you dating that asshole? Jackson doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve anything. Not his fancy house, or his Porsche and most of all you. You are too smart and amazing for him. He treats you like shit, why do you put up with him? If you dated me I would treat you like the queen you are. You wouldn’t have to pretend to be dumb for me. I would appreciate your intelligence. I would admire it, and boast about it to all my friends. Lydia if you gave me a chance I could make you so happy, you would not believe it. I have loved you since the 3rd grade and I will never stop loving you.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.

Dear Lydia,  
I see you’ve made friends with the new girl Allison. Scott’s into her so I’m thinking double date. You and me, Scott and Allison. I think the four of us could really make a good team. You and me as the brains of the operation of course.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
A lot’s happened since I wrote you last. Lydia please be okay. If you die I physically will not be able to handle it. If you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind. And yeah I’m writing a letter to a girl who I’ve spoken to only a couple of times, but Lydia, I am in love with you. I love you so much more than Jackson ever will. I love you more than anything Lydia, I know everything about you. I know all the little things that I’m sure Jackson never will. RIght now though, I just want you to live. Please, please live.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
I would say I’m sorry about Jackson, but I’m not. Lydia that guy was a dick to you. You still loved him though. I guess you never truly get over your first love. I mean look at Scott and Allison. I guess that should tell you how I feel about you.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles..  
Dear Lydia,  
Something big is happening in Beacon Hills. Everyone is dying left and right. You need to stay safe. Please stay safe. It scares me you know? The fact that you find the bodies. Because one day there is a chance that the killed will still be there. There is a chance that it’ll be you who dies. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened Lyds.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Aiden.Really? That asshat. He’s part of the alpha pact and you’re fucking him.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Lydia, you and me, we have a connection. We belong together. I guess I can’t be too mad at you. I mean after Jackson, I don’t think you’re ready to be in a real relationship again. Take your time, because I’ll be waiting. I’ll alway wait for you because I know that we belong together.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
You kissed me.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
You are my anchor. Lydia you brought me back from the dead.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
It’s taken me a while to write this one. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I imagine losing Scott and the sheer thought of it is unbearable. Lydia it isn’t fair though. Allison who has been through so much. It isn’t fair. Scott lost his first love, I lost a dear friend, and you, you lost a sister. I’m so sorry, but Lydia it isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for something I did. If I hadn’t kidnapped you, she wouldn’t have been there. Before you say anything, I might have been possessed but I still remember it. Maybe if I had fought harder against the nogitsune, this might have been avoided. I’m so sorry Lydia. About everything.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Aiden is dead. It’s awful. You’ve lost so much Lydia. So many people are dead. But Lydia, you’ll always have me.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles..  
Dear Lydia,  
I guess Malia and I are together now. Wow. Never thought that would happen. Honestly when I thought of the future I never saw anyone but you. I could picture us in our rocking chairs watching our grandkids play in the yard. You would be reading some book about math that I could never possibly understand, and I would watching you. Not in a creepy way, but just looking at you. I would watch as your brows creased together when you don’t understand something, and watch it quickly fade as you get the jist of it, because lets face it the only thing that it takes you more than a few seconds to understand is that we should be together.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles..  
Dear Lydia,  
When it comes to being a supernatural being, you got the short end of the stick. You don’t get the strength or the reflexes. Like you said, you just get voices in your head. When were in the Glen Capri you heard the most awful things. I can’t imagine it. But it scares me. I don’t want you to hear these things. I’m scared you’ll end up in Eichen House. I’m scared that you’ll be driven to the point of insanity. I’m scared for you Lyds.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.

Dear Lydia,  
Tell me all of this is a nightmare.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Wake up please.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
PLEASE WAKE UP LYDIA. PLEASE.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
I love you please, please wake up.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
You can’t be gone.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Out of all the people I’ve lost, you were probably the most preventable. If I had noticed what was going on with you then I could have prevented it, and you wouldn’t be lying six feet in the ground next to your best friend. I could have saved you.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
We were like orange and blue. You were blue of course beautiful and everyone likes you. I was orange. Loud and never quite fit in anywhere. But I’ve always thought that orange and blue fit together.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Sometimes I forget that you’re gone. I’ll get some good news or somethings, and all I can think is that ‘I can't wait to tell Lyds’ and then I remember that you’re not here. Suddenly, it doesn’t seem good anymore.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
How am I supposed to do this without you?  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.  
Dear Lydia,  
Everyone is telling me I need to move on. It’s been years since you’ve died, yet it still feels like this stabbing pain, that I can’t get away from. It follows me everywhere. After Allison I thought about what it would be like to lose your first love, and of course I thought about what my life would be like without you. The mere thought of it was unbearable. And now it’s a reality. And I would give anything to take it back. I’ve loved you since the third grade, and I will love you until forever ends.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Love Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
